


Husbands For Life

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe After College AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Feels, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe’s wedding.





	Husbands For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: About to post a thank you fic for MidgardianNerd, but let’s say AO3 is being remarkably high-handed this morning. It’s going to take a while, but I promise that I am going to post the thank you fic.

It’s after they graduate from college, together, that they marry. By now, the prequel about Kylo Ren’s father has been published, and Episode Nine is underway. Ben’s successful, in other words. He never expected it to get this far, but here he is. 

Poe's at the altar. Ben won’t deny that he’s nervous. Happy, but nervous. His suit feels too tight with that nervousness. Next to him, his father smiles. “You’re gonna do great, kiddo. Congratulations.”

Ben practically beams. Then, he falters. His father looks close to tears. He’s reminded almost of what he wrote about Kylo’s father, about the matter of his son being the only one that could make him cry.

”You really think so?” Ben says. “Are you okay?”

”One, yes, and two...I am. I just never thought I’d see you this happy again.” Han wavers a little, but Ben puts a hand on his arm. 

“Ever?”

”Yeah. Poe...I think he saved you, in a way. And you opened his eyes to a world he didn’t know existed.”

Ben smiles, really smiles. Maz would say he saved himself. But Poe had a part to play in it as well. 

“So, congratulations, kiddo,” Han says. “Really. You and Poe...you’re going to go on to do amazing things. I know it.”

Ben hugs his father. It’s almost impulsive. It’s the knowledge that he’s now twenty four and leaving an old life behind. It’s the fact that his father’s always been there for him, no matter what, and Ben doesn’t know how he got so lucky but he really is. 

“Hey. Shhhhh. Don’t cry, kiddo.” Han sounds worried, then lightly jokes, “You’ll get your suit wet.”

Ben laughs through his tears. Then he turns to his father. “Ready?”

”Ready.”

They head out and it dawns on Ben just how many people are there. People from their college, even. People are happy for them. Both of them. Poe’s standing there at the end of the aisle, and he looks as beautiful as he did on their first date. 

He reaches Poe, and even as the official speaks, Ben doubts that anyone can be more beautiful than Poe tonight. 

It comes to the exchanging of vows. Poe goes first. “Ben,” he says. “When I first met you, you were a good friend who became something much more than that. You’re brilliant, strong, creative, loving, caring...I can’t imagine anyone else I could spend the rest of my life with. I love you, with all my heart, and I hope that together, we can write a story that fits us. The story of our lives.”

Ben swallows. It’s his turn. “Poe,” he says, “In a way, in many ways, you made me better. When I first met you, I was healing, but nothing could have prepared me for the wonders of being loved by you. And loving you in turn. You’ve always been encouraging, even when I’ve pushed you away. I love you, and wherever this story goes, the fact that you’re in it makes all the difference.”

”Then by the power vested in me,” says the official, “I now pronounce you husbands for life.” A beat. “You may now kiss.”

Ben doesn’t hesitate. He kisses Poe, drawing him into his arms as he does it, and fuck, he wants the whole audience to know how much he loves this man. Dammit, he does, with all his heart. 

They draw away, and Poe laughs. He just looks so heartbreakingly beautiful, like someone out of a fairy tale. It’s official now. They are husbands. And they’ll have the rest of their lives to love each other as such. 

 

 


End file.
